Sentimentos eternos
by dani-chann
Summary: Iki era rica, jovem e muito bonita, mas ela era feliz? NÃO. Seus pais morreram quando tinha três anos, não possuia nem ao menos lembranças deles. Seus tios não ligavam para ela, sua prima a odiava. Para ela sua verdadeira família era seus amigos, pasara
1. Chapter 1

_Eternos__Amigos_

_1- Volta as Aulas_

_Uma garota de cabelos negros esverdeados e olhos cor de mel olhava para a janela do carro vendo as pessoas andarem pela rua, seu nome era Iki, enquanto sua prima Karin falava com uma matraca o quanto era bom voltar as aulas. _

_- Isso é o paraíso! – Karin falava em alto e bom som_

_- Isso é um saco – Iki murmurou _

_- Fala isso por que vc não é linda e popular como eu! – Karin enfatizou a ultima palavra_

_- Grande bosta! – Iki falou em tom normal_

_- Como eu gostaria que o papai estivesse aqui para ouvir isso!_

_Dê de seus quatro anos de idade Iki era criada pelos tios, pais de Karin, já que os pais dela morreram em um acidente de avião. A mãe de Karin era irmã do falecido pai de Iki, mas ela quase nunca via a tia, pois a mesma era modelo e vivia viajando. _

_- Chegamos! – Karin gritou quando o carro parou em frente a um prédio enorme e belo era: Konoha a escola q ambas estudavam._

_Todos que a frequentavam era da alta sociedade._

_- Que saco – Iki resmungou em um sussurro_

_Ela foi abrindo a porta do carro quando Karin a puxou de volta._

_- Escute bem o que vou dizer: ATRAVESSE MEU CAMINHO E VC JÁ ERA!! – Seu olhar era mortal _

_Iki suspirou e se aproximou dela._

_- Que medo – Sussurrou em seguida desceu do carro_

_Karin A fuzilou com os olhos pelas costas e desceu do carro, o mesmo foi embora._

_Centenas de crianças e adolescentes entravam e saiam do lugar. Vozes se misturavam. Para Karin era música, mas para Iki era uma cacofonia. Karin andava como se fosse a centro das atenções e por vezes acenava para as pessoas. Iki suspirou e foi procurar a única amiga que tinha naquela escola. Olhou rostos e mais rostos, mas nenhum deles era de sua amiga até o vento soprar e ver longos cabelos brancos esvoaçando. Sorriu e se aproximou vagarosamente dela._

_- Ohayou Hyoko – Iki cumprimentou-a _

_Hyoko virou seu rosto para a amiga. Ela possuía longos cabelos brancos e olhos negros. Ela tinha pavio curto, mas era extremamente doce quando gostava de uma pessoa._

_- Ohayou gozaimasu Iki! – Falou sorrindo e abraçou-a _

_- Faz tempo que chegou? – Iki perguntou à amiga_

_- Que nada! _

_- Alguma nova?_

_- Fora o fato de odiar as pessoas desse lugar? Hum... Deixe-me ver... Não!_

_Iki sorriu_

_- Me acompanha até a classe?_

_- Claro!_

_Ambas subiram rapidamente. A classe estava vazia. Iki sentou-se no lugar marcado por Hyoko, que ficava no fundo da sala. Ela observou a mesma atentamente._

_- Como está a Kanari? – Perguntou Iki_

_Kanari era a prima de Hyoko. __Ela era praticante da arte samurai e tocava violão._

_- Ótima! Fiquei tão feliz quando ela me falou que ia morar perto de casa!_

_- Estou louca para vela! E conhecer a nova casa! _

_- É só marcar! _

_- Sabe acho que sei dizer de quem é algumas bolsas_

_- Também. A rosa só pode ser a da imbecil da Sakura, afinal ela sempre senta ao lado do _emo _do Sasuke!_

_Iki sorriu. Ela amava o apelido que Hyoko escolheu para o Uchiha._

_- Aquela outra rosa é a de Karin. A preta logicamente é a do Uchiha – Iki falou_

_O sinal toca._

_- Droga! – Hyoko reclama _

_Pouco a pouco as pessoas vão entrando na classe e sentando-se em seus lugares. _

_- Olha só Karin a esquisita da Hyoko! – Falou Sakura_

_- Sim a imbecil branca e a imbecil verde! – Karin falou apontando para Hyoko e Iki_

_Hyoko se levantou para dar um murro nelas, mas foi segurada por Iki._

_- Calma Hyoko elas não valem a pena! – Iki falou tentando acalmar a amiga_

_- Mas seria tão bom rachar essas carinhas de bonecas de porcelana! – Hyoko falou fingindo tristeza._

_- Concordo, mas não pode sujar suas mãos – Iki falou sorrindo._

_- Verdade! – Hyoko exclamou sorrindo_

_- Ora sua...! _

_Karin deu um passo à frente instigando Hyoko que fez o mesmo._

_- Bom dia! – O professor entrou na sala_

_No mesmo momento todos sentaram em seus lugares. Karin olhou mortalmente para Hyoko que soutou-lhe um beijo o que a fez ficar com mais raiva._

_- Karin! – O professor a chamou a atenção _

_Ela virou-se para ele. _

_- Vc é d+!!! – Iki sussurrou para a amiga_

_- Eu sei! – Hyoko falou jogando o cabelo longo e branco para trás_

_Ambas riram. _

_A manhã foi se passando e por fim chegou a ora de largar._

_- Até q o dia foi legal! – Iki falou _

_- Para um primeiro dia d aula foi legal – Hyoko afirmou – Vc vai com a "Karin" ou d metro? – Hyoko falou o nome com nojo_

_Iki sorriu._

_- Sabe que sempre vou d metro_

_- Então vamos_

_- Hai – Iki afirmou sorrindo _

_Ambas estavam prestes a sair do prédio quando Karin puxou Hyoko pela roupa._

_- Vc achou q ia sair limpa é?! – Karin falou gritando_

_Hyoko olhou com puro ódio para ela._

_- Chega d idiotices Karin foi vc que começou isso! – Iki falou _

_- Cale a boca! Vc também me incomodou por tanto também vai apanhar! _

_- Seu problema é comigo deixe a Iki fora disso! – Hyoko protestou_

_Karin e Sakura sorriram._

_- Que lindo! Uma amiga defendendo outra! – Sakura! debochou_

_- Eu vou quebrar sua cara de porcelana sua cachorra! _

_Hyoko deu um murro no estomago de Sakura a mesma caiu no chão arfando. Hyoko sorriu de prazer. Karin chamou Sakura de fraca e burra e Iki balançou a cabeça em negação._

_- O que é isso? – Uma voz masculina perguntou_

_Todas se viraram. Era Neji, Sasuke e todos os outros populares._

_- S-sasuke- kan – Sakura sussurrou no chão_

_- Que perda d tempo! Brigar com um cachorro! – Sasuke falou olhando para Hyoko_

_Tanto Hyoko quanto Iki ferveram de raiva. _"Desculpe-me, por favor, me desculpe, mas ele foi longe de mais" _Iki se desculpava em pensamentos._

_- Quem vc acha ou pensa que é para falar assim?! _

_Todos olharam para ela._

_- Ora, ora a estranha se revelou – Sasuke falou seco._

_- É melhor ser estranha do que um meninozinho ignorante e arrogante como vc q acha q o mundo inteiro tem q girar ao seu redor! – Sua voz estava cheia de desprezo_

_O Uchiha olhou-a com desprezo._

_- Cale sua boca! – Karin gritou para ela_

_- Cale a boca vc sua cadela! – Hyoko gritou de volta_

_- Vamos sair logo desse inferno! – Iki falou puxando o braço da amiga_

_- Vai fugir? – Neji perguntou seco_

_- Não fujo, mas sei q não vale a pena brigar com pessoas como vcs! – Iki retrucou calma e saiu puxando Hyoko._

_O caminho foi silencioso até a estação._

_- Obrigado – Iki agradeceu a amiga_

_- Obrigado também – Hyoko sorriu_

_- Aposto q a imbecil da Karin falou algo para o pai dela – Iki falou suspirando_

_Ela nunca chamava o seu tio d tio e sim de "Pai d Karin", pois não o considerava seu tio d verdade. _

_- Lamento por ter q aturar aquela cachorra_

_- Tudo bem_

_Iki sorriu. O metro chegou. _

_- Jaamataashita – Iki despediu-se_

_- Jaamataashita e boa sorte – Hyoko lançou um sorriso gentil_

_- Arigatou Gozaimasu – E entrou no trem_

_Foi embora para casa sabendo o q a aguardava então tentou relaxar o Maximo possível para aguentar à bomba. Recostou-se na cadeira olhou fixo para a janela e viajou em seus pensamentos, viajou em um passado que faria qualquer coisa para reviver. Cada lembrança deles para ela era mais valioso q o ouro, mais valioso q a própria vida._

_2- Lembranças _

_Iki parou em frente à mansão e suspirou. "Que Deus me ajude". Sorriu ao se lembrar do velho amigo e adentrou na residência. Ao fechar a porta ouviu passos descendo a escada. _

_- Olha só que chegou! – Karin falou sorrindo _

_Iki olhou para ela. _

_- Papai quer vela ele está em seu escritório – Karin avisou_

_Iki passou por ela e subiu as escadas sem nada dizer._

_- Eu estou falando com vc! – Karin gritou de raiva_

_Iki entrou em seu quarto e jogou suas coisas na cama. Tirou a roupa e entrou no banheiro. Sentiu um enorme alivio quando a água bateu em sua pele. Ao sair trocou de roupa e seguiu para o escritório do tio. "Quanto antes isso terminar melhor!" Pensava enquanto batia na porta do escritório do seu tio. _

_- Entre – Ele pediu_

_Iki abriu a porta e viu Karin sentada na mesa ao lado do pai. "Agora sim estou ferrada!" Ela inclinou-se em uma reverencia. _

_- Karin me falou q vc a insultou hoje na escola e na frente dos amigos dela _

"_Cachorra!"_

_- Não. Foi ela q começou com os insultos – Falou tranquilamente_

_- Mentira! – Karin berrou fingindo choro_

_- Calma querida!_

_- Mas papai ela e aquela desprezível da Hyoko me insultaram_

_Iki sentiu o sangue ferver. "Como ela se atreve a falar assim da Hyoko!"_

_- Olhe como fala da Hyoko! – Iki falou em alto e bom tom_

_- Chega Iki! – Ele a repreendeu _

_- É a verdade! Ele é uma criatura des-pre-zí-ve-l! _

_- CALA A BOCA! – Iki gritou_

_Os dois olharam-na estáticos. _

_- Lave sua boca imunda antes de falar da Hyoko! Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa diferente d vc q não passa d uma cobra peçonhenta! – Iki continuava gritando_

_- Viu papai o q eu tenho q passar?! O q meus amigos vão pensar! – Karin fingia choro_

_- FODA-SE vc e seus amiguinhos nojentos! – Iki enfatizou o palavrão _

_- Chega! Vc está de castigo! Sem sair por uma semana! Da escola para casa e d casa para a escola! Meu maior erro foi te mandar para aquele lugar, com aquela gentinha..._

_- ELES ERAM MINHA FAMÍLIA, MAS DO QUE VCS!! – Iki explodiu d raiva_

_- Como ousa falar isso?! Demos-te abrigo, comida, escola, TUDO!_

_- Vcs só fizeram isso por q obasan (tia) se sentia na obrigação depois da morte de haha (mãe) e chichi (pai)! Mas eu tenho q agradecê-los, pois foi graças a isso q conheci os melhores amigos q uma pessoa pode ter, foi graças a isso q encontrei minha... Minha VERDADEIRA FAMÍLIA!! _

_A respiração de Iki era pesada. Karin e seu pai estavam parados, calados, praticamente mudos. _

_- Vá para seu quarto – Ele falou em um sussurro _

_- Mas pai... _

_- Fique quieta Karin e sai e vc Iki vá para seu quarto._

_Iki saiu rapidamente. Estava farta de tudo e todos. Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta e por fim chorou. Ela queria poder estar com sua verdadeira família, queria reviver todos aqueles dois anos. Ela arrastou-se para seu guarda-roupa e pegou no fundo dele uma caixa de madeira, trancada a chave. A abriu e retirou de dentro o q para ela era ouro, retirou um álbum de fotos que ao mesmo tempo tinha sido seu diário, tão grosso quanto uma enciclopédia. Sua capa era dura de cor vinho. Na primeira pagina tinha uma letra em estilo itálica e rebelde: _

_**Lar não é o lugar onde você reside e sim o lugar onde as pessoas te entendem.**__Iki abraçou o álbum-diário com toda sua força. Sentia falta deles, falta dos passeios, falta dos conselhos, do som dos risos, das vozes, dos dias felizes e maravilhosos. Depois de passar horas e horas em pranto o sono veio lentamente fazendo suas pálpebras fecharem no mesmo ritmo e quando o mesmo finalmente se apoderou dela não lutou contra ele, deixou-se levar para a mais antiga das lembranças, para o mais simples sentimento se deixou levar pelos sonhos que um dia foram reais se deixou levar pelo seu _paraíso impenetrável_**.**_

_3- Conversa Entre Amigas_

_Hyoko tocava desesperadamente a campinha da casa d sua prima Kanari. O tempo era frio e a chuva não parava d cair._

_- Droga! – Hyoko gritava enquanto tocava a campainha_

_- Já vai! – Uma voz feminina gritou_

_Poucos minutos a porta se abriu. Kanari era alta e esbelta, seu cabelo era na altura dos ombros de cor azul e os olhos eram verdes. Hyoko e Iki entraram correndo na casa._

_- Por q vc demorou tanto?! – Hyoko perguntou espirrando _

_- Eu estava tomando banho! – Kanari falou apontando para o roupão_

_- Ok. Mas agora nos da uma toalha para nos enrugarmos ou vamos pegar um baita resfriado! _

_- Ta _

_Kanari saiu da sala. Iki parou perto da janela enquanto Hyoko a observava. _

_- Aqui está – Kanari entrou na sala _

_- Algo de estranho aconteceu com Iki – Hyoko falou baixo para a prima_

_- Percebi ela está muito calada. O q houve?_

_- Eu não sei! Na semana passada eu e ela brigamos com Karin e os amigos idiotas dela na escola. Com toda a certeza Karin deve ter feito o terror de Iki para o pai dela e aposto q houve uma briga feia!_

_- Ela não te contou o q houve?_

_- Não! Não tudo só disse q o tio tinha a colocado de castigo por uma semana, mas sei que tem mais e aposto q esse mais tem haver com _


	2. Chapter 2

_Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria d pedir desculpas pela "farra" q a FIC ficou. E Iki é uma personagem de minha mente assim como Hyoko e Kanari. Eu realmente espero q vcs gostem delas como da minha fic. Beijos. _

ANTERIOR:

- Não! Não tudo só disse q o tio tinha a colocado de castigo por uma semana, mas sei que tem mais e aposto q esse mais tem haver com...

_-... O passado dela seja lá qual for! _

_- Vamos perguntar a ela_

_- OK_

_- Iki – Kanari chamou-a _

_Iki virou calmamente._

_- Oi – Sua voz era baixa._

_- Queremos falar com vc – Hyoko falou_

_Iki as olhou por um tempo até q suspirou e sentou-se no chão colocando sua mochila ao lado._

_- Para falar a verdade eu vim aqui justamente para falar com vcs. Ambas são minhas amigas e sei q posso confiar em vcs e o principal: Eu preciso desabafar! Preciso falar com alguém e ninguém melhor do q minhas amigas – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso _

_- Então vamos lá! – Hyoko sentou-se no chão_

_- Q tal irmos para a cozinha? Assim eu preparo um chá enquanto vc fala – Kanari sugeriu_

_- Boa ideia – Iki sorriu_

_Ela e Hyoko se levantaram e seguiram para a cozinha. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras. Iki abriu sua mochila e tirou de dentro seu álbum-diário. _

_- O q é isso? – Kanari perguntou_

_- É a coisa mais importante da minha vida – Iki deu um leve sorriso_

_- Ele parece uma enciclopédia de tão grosso, mas é muito bonito – Hyoko falou observando o álbum-diário._

_- Sim – Kanari concordou_

_Iki virou a capa e na primeira folha estava escrita a frase q tanto amava._

_- "Lar não é o lugar onde você reside e sim o lugar onde as pessoas te entendem" – Hyoko leu a frase_

_- Bonita – Kanari falou_

_Iki virou a primeira pagina e na segunda se tinha um texto escrito com sua letra._

_- Esse era meu "álbum-diário". Tudo o q eu vivi naquela época está guardado aqui – Ela explicou_

_- Vc o ganhou? – Kanari perguntou_

_- Mais ou menos. No final eu explico como o ganhei_

_- Hai – Ambas concordaram _

_Iki virou algumas paginas até chegar a sua primeira foto. Lagrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Ela estava inclinada para uma mesa onde se tinha um vaso de flores. Em frente a ela, do outro lado da mesa, estava um rapaz pálido de cabelo cor verde grama e olhos amarelados. A expressão de Iki era de curiosidade já a do rapaz era de bom professor. _

_- Quem é ele? – Hyoko e Kanari perguntaram ao mesmo tempo_

_- Se hoje eu sei sobre botânica foi grassas a ele. Seu nome é... _Zetsu-sama _– Iki seu um pequeno sorriso_

_- Ele me parece assustador – Kanari falou enquanto observava a foto_

_- Eu também achava isso, mas mudei d ideia ao conhecê-lo melhor. Ele é fascinado por botânica, quando eu estava mal nesse assunto ele me ensinou e me ajudou bastante. Ele gostou de mim assim q me viu pelo fato d meu cabelo ser esverdeado._

_Ela virou mais algumas paginas e tinha outra foto. Ela estava sentada em um banco com um garoto mascarado ao seu lado. Seu cabelo era negro e seus olhos eram brancos. _

_- Esse é o _Kakuzo-sama._ Ele achava q tudo se resolvia com dinheiro. Adorava apostar e era um pouco pão duro. Se hoje eu sei controlar meu dinheiro foi graças a ele. _

_Mais paginas foi virada. Ela estava sentada em um balanço e atrás dela uma garota de cabelo azul preso me um coque e olhos azuis claros. Ela penteava o longo cabelo negro esverdeado d Iki. _

_- Ela é linda! – Hyoko exclamou_

_- Sim – Kanari concordou_

_- Ela é a _Konan-sama_. Posso dizer q ela foi à irmã q eu nunca tive. Ela me ensinou a ser mais... Feminina, digamos assim. Ela foi à única presença feminina mais velha q tive naquela época. Se não fosse por ela eu teria me desesperado em termos d feminilidade. Ah! Ela fazia origames!– Iki deu um pequeno sorriso_

_Iki foi virando as paginas. Parou em uma foto em q ela estava em pé de frente a um altar d igreja e ao seu lado tinha um garoto de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis. _

_- Esse é o _Hidan-sama. _Ele era extremamente religioso, tinha uma boca podre, mas era muito religioso. Foi com ele q entrei pela primeira vez em uma igreja. _

_- Mas se ele era tão religiosos por q falava palavrões?! – Kanari perguntou_

_- Perguntei isso a ele uma vez mesmo morrendo d medo da reação dele. _

_- O q eles respondeu? – Hyoko perguntou_

_- Nas palavras dele: _"Eu sou o q sou e não me escondo como muitos outros"

_- Entendo – Hyoko sussurrou_

_Iki abriu na pagina de outra foto. Todas sorriram com a imagem. O cenário era um parque de diversões. Iki, que sorria bastante, estava ao lado d um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros. Ele estava com um chapéu do MICKEI. Em uma mão tinha um enorme sorvete e em outros vários ursos de pelúcia. Em seu rosto de bobo estava um enorme sorriso. _

_- Quem é esse bobo? – Kanari perguntou sorrindo _

_- Esse é o Tobi-sama. Ele pode parecer bobo, mas me ensinou uma q à vida é curta d mais para ficar chorando pelos cantos. Ele dizia: _"Se Tobi morrer amanhã vai morrer feliz, por q Tobi já se divertiu muito!".

- _Ele era muito engraçado! – Hyoko sorriu novamente ao ver a foto_

_- Sim – Iki confirmou sorrindo_

_Ela foi passando as paginas._

_- Faz quanto tempo q vc não os ve? – Kanari perguntou_

_- Fez dois anos nas férias – Iki respondeu triste _

_Ela parou em uma foto, na mesma ela estava de maiô em cima d uma bóia no mar e ao seu lado em pé estava um rapaz d cabelo azul e olhos negros. Ambos estavam no mar._

_- Esse é o _Kisame-sama_. Ele amava peixes, tubarões em fim, coisas do tipo. Foi ele q me ensinou a nadar. _

_E foi ele q me ensinou sobre os peixes quando estávamos dando o assunto em ciências._

_- Legal! Vc teve dois professores e tanto! – Hyoko falou sorrindo_

_Iki deu um leve sorriso e passou para a próxima pagina. Kanari e Hyoko sorriram ao ver a foto. Nela estava Iki e um garoto. Entre eles uma escultura d gesso. Ele era loiro de cabelos grandes, uma parte preza em um rabo d cavalo, e olhos azuis com um enorme sorriso no rosto de mãos levantadas para o auto. Iki estava com as mãos na barriga e sorrindo. _

_- Ele parece um doido! – Kanari falou_

_Iki sorriu._

_- Esse é o _Deidara-sama_. Ele amava fazer esculturas d gesso, mas ele tinha um pequeno problema _

_- Qual? – Ambas perguntaram_

_- Bem... Ele explodia suas esculturas_

_- O QUE?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ambas ficaram perplexas_

_- Pois é. Ele achava q a verdadeira arte tinha q ser momentânea por isso ele explodia seus próprios feitos._

_- Gostei dele! – Hyoko falou_

_- O QUE?! – kanari se espantou – ELE É DOIDO!!_

_Iki sorriu._

_- Pode ser, mas ele era um artista sim, fazia cada escultura maravilhosa! _

_- Mas depois ele explodia! – Kanari continuava perplexa_

_Iki e Hyoko sorriram. A primeira voltou a folhear. Parou poucos minutos depois. Na foto estava ela sentada em um banco do seu lado estava um garoto de cabelo laranja e olhos brancos com círculos. _

_- Esse é o _Pein-sama. _Digamos q ele comandava o grupo e namorava a Konan-sama. Ele junto com _Itachi-sama_ me ensinaram q a família é extremamente importante já q os pais de deles morreram quando eram crianças. _

_- Quem é Itachi? – Hyoko perguntou_

_- Esse – Iki falou enquanto se colocava na pagina da foto_

_- Ele é lindo!!!!! – Hyoko fixou seus olhos nele_

_O garoto tinha cabelo grande e negro assim como os olhos. _

_- Concordo – Kanari falou olhando para a foto_

_- Esse é _Uchiha Itachi-sama _irmão de _Sasuke

_- O QUE????!!!!!!! – Ambas escancaram a boca_

_- Pois é – Iki falou_

_- Pobrezinho! – Hyoko choramingava_

_Iki suspirou e por fim passou duas paginas e chegou, que para ela, a foto mais importante. _

_- Ele é lindo – Kanari falou_

_- Sim – Hyoko concordou_

_- Esse é o _Sasori-sama

_Na foto ambos estavam sentados em um banco. Iki sorria enquanto o garoto a olhava carinhosamente. Seu cabelo era vermelho vinho e seus olhos eram castanhos avermelhados._

_- Ele foi o primeiro do grupo com quem eu falei. Ele amava arte. Pintava quadros maravilhosos e adorava fazer marionetes._

_- Pelo visto vcs tinham uma ligação mais forte do q com os outros – Kanari falou_

_Iki corou._

_- Bem... Ele foi o primeiro a se chegar a mim._

_Ambas sorriram. Iki fechou o álbum-diário._

_- Uma perguntinha – Hyoko falou_

_- Diga – Iki pediu_

_- Por q vc os chamava d SAMA se erma seus amigos? _

_- Não sei. Eles diziam q não precisava, mas eu não conseguia. Sabe... Para mim separar deles foi tão doloroso, parecia q estavam arrancando uma parte d mim, meu coração doeu e dói ao me lembrar daquele dia, me lembrar q não tenho mais eles por perto, mas com o passar do tempo eu fui me acostumando e hoje em dia a dor é bem menor. Eles me ensinaram tantas coisas, me fizeram tão feliz. Para mim eles eram minha verdadeira família por q pela primeira vez em toda minha vida eu senti q finalmente fazia parte d um mundo, q finalmente tinha encontrado pessoas q me compreendiam, mas como sempre acontece comigo eu os perdi, sempre, sempre perco o q eu mais amo! Espero q agora eu não perca vocês por q são as únicas pessoas q tenho!_

_Rios e rios d lágrimas escoria pelos olhos cor de mel d Iki. _


End file.
